


My angel

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: A Nick fu subito chiaro dalle loro espressioni che non doveva essere un bello spettacolo ed era stato sul punto di chiedere uno specchio per guardarsi quando provò ad aprire la palpebra e li vide stringere le labbra. Ma ogni richiesta gli morì in gola quando improvvisamente vide il giovane ragazzo biondo accucciato sullo schienale di una sedia che fino a quel momento avrebbe potuto giurare non ci fosse. Fissò lo sguardo su di lui, sconvolto dall'aver visto qualcuno apparire dal nulla, senza nemmeno notare inizialmente le ali che il giovane teneva chiuse dietro la propria schiena, impegnato a sua volta apparentemente a studiare Nick da sopra le spalle dei dottori.





	My angel

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF.

Nick aveva fatto del suo meglio per farsi gli affari suoi crescendo. Un padre tornato dalla prima guerra mondiale troppo sconvolto per fare altro che bere e mancare da casa, una madre troppo impegnata con tre lavori per sfamare lui e i suoi due fratelli, Nick aveva imparato subito che doveva rimboccarsi le maniche e lavorare se voleva tirare avanti e magari cercare di togliere un po' di peso dalle spalle di sua madre. Aveva mentito sulla propria età quando erano andati a fare la visita militare per la chiamata alle armi della seconda guerra mondiale, sperando di poter fare carriera, di poter mandare soldi a casa, ma presto aveva scoperto che anche se l'esercito diceva di volere soldati di colore quanto voleva i soldati bianchi era perlopiù tutta una facciata e che i soldati di colore erano da tenere indietro, mai mostrati alle tante telecamere che andavano lì per immortalare gli sforzi dei giovani americani nella guerra per liberare l'Europa, che erano poco più che carne da cannone per un governo che avrebbe preferito preparare una lapide anonima per loro che dare i soldi ai loro familiari dopo la loro dipartita.  
Gli era stata data da comandare un'unità di altri soldati che non riuscivano a trovare il loro posto da nessuna parte e per una volta Nick si era sentito al suo posto nel mondo, per quanto il mondo sembrasse crollare attorno a lui e ogni giorno portasse più morte e distruzione, più amici e commilitoni che piangevano e venivano uccisi da pallottole, da bombe, da frammenti che non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno raggiungerli.  
In tutto quello Nick aveva incontrato un soldato canadese e ci aveva fatto amicizia, seguendolo una notte nella sua avventura solitaria dentro la casa di una famiglia che aveva evacuato già il paesino mezzo distrutto. Era sbagliato, lo sapeva, ma James diceva che tanto se non fossero stati loro sarebbe passato qualcuno poco dopo e lui sapeva bene che era vero, aveva visto le tristi collezioni di orologi ai polsi dei suoi commilitoni, gli ufficiali che si aggiravano per i campi con vassoi e argenteria che avrebbero spedito a casa, e l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare erano sua madre sempre più consumata e sua sorellina che moriva di fame a casa, senza soldi per realizzare nemmeno uno dei suoi sogni.  
Erano stati presi, colti in fallo da uno dei tanti ufficiali che aveva fatto razzia lui stesso ma che non voleva concederlo ai propri sottoposti.  
Nick aveva pensato che sarebbe stato degradato, che avrebbe ricevuto qualche punizione, ma aveva iniziato ad intuire che le cose si mettevano male quando lui e James erano stati separati, quando lui era stato fatto salire su un furgone senza che nemmeno gli dicessero dove veniva portato.

Si era svegliato in una prigione non meglio identificata, circondato da altri soldati di colore che a bassa voce gli dissero di essere stati presi per i crimini più bassi, per un furto di sigarette, per essersi attardati a tornare alle baracche, per aver raccolto il paracadute di un altro con la speranza di poterlo tenere e rivendere la seta, per aver preso il cibo di un commilitone che aveva detto di non avere fame. Non era nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza da giustificare il venir rinchiusi in qualche prigione. Quel che era peggio erano le storie che raccontavano alcuni di quegli uomini, storie di come fossero di più inizialmente, di come uno alla volta tutti venissero chiamati, si sentissero grida da lontano nella prigione e nessuno tornasse indietro. Ogni tanto ricevevano altra gente, ma nessuno restava lì più di una settimana.  
Nick si era detto che quando avessero chiamato lui se avessero cercato di mettergli le mani addosso si sarebbe ribellato, che aveva dei diritti, ma scoprì solo dopo che non era davvero pronto a quel che volevano fargli, ai due uomini che lo avevano trascinato di peso verso una sedia, legandocelo mentre un dottore dall'accento tedesco gli affibbiava un numero come non fosse altro che una cavia, una bestia da macello. Nick aveva sgranato gli occhi alla vista della pila di cadaveri in un angolo della stanza, del tizio che piano cercava di caricarli su una carriola per portarli via, come non fossero davvero altro che un mucchio di carne senza alcuna umanità. Pensò di essere stato preso dai tedeschi, di essere finito in qualche strano posto che non poteva essere reale, ma poi il dottore gli iniettò qualcosa nelle vene e la vita di Nick così come l'aveva conosciuta fino a quel momento finì.

Nick aveva fatto del suo meglio per sparire dai radar dell'esercito dove essere usato come prima cavia rimasta viva per il progetto Rebirth, cercando di non odiare sotto sotto Steve Rogers e il suo modo di vedere il mondo in bianco e nero, in buoni e cattivi, quando non aveva idea di quanto le cose potessero essere grigie per altri. In qualche modo erano finiti per diventare amici, perlomeno finché il ragazzino non aveva finito per morire su un aereo che aveva pilotato nel mezzo dei mari ghiacciati lui stessi.  
Nick aveva continuato a comandare gli Howling Commandos anche dopo la fine di Steve Rogers, finché non avevano iniziato a separarsi e tornare a casa. Lui era rimasto nell'esercito, continuando a fare carriera, conscio che comunque una nuova guerra da combattere ci sarebbe sempre stata.

Nick si svegliò nell'ennesimo ospedale militare sentendo un dolore sordo nella metà sinistra della propria faccia e istintivamente sollevò una mano per toccare la parte dolorante solo per trovare bende e garze a coprire tutto, impedendogli effettivamente di capire l'entità del danno. Nick iniziò a sentire il panico salire al pensiero che nemmeno il siero che gli scorreva nelle vene fosse riuscito a riparare più velocemente il danno che aveva riportato con l'esplosione che aveva ucciso la sua unità là fuori nel deserto. Un medico lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri avvicinandosi e iniziando a fargli domande, cercando di sapere come Nick si sentisse e come sentisse il dolore, dicendogli che gli dispiaceva ma non erano riusciti a fare molto per salvare il suo occhio, che a quel punto potevano solo aspettare e vedere come si sarebbe ripreso ma che le possibilità che perdesse completamente la vista dal suo occhio sinistro erano troppo alte. Gli disse ancora che gli dispiaceva, ma aggiunse che c'era qualcuno che voleva incontrarlo. Non era come se Nick potesse davvero alzarsi e fuggire, sedativi che avrebbero potuto tener giù un elefante che gli scorrevano dentro insieme a qualsiasi altra cosa ci fosse nella flebo attaccata al suo braccio. Digrignò i denti a vedere gli ufficiali dell'esercito entrare con un file grosso quanto un libro col suo nome scritto sopra. Tanti anni a scappare da quelle iene che lo avevano reso ciò che era senza il suo permesso, e ora il suo nome era venuto a galla un'altra volta e lui non poteva nemmeno mandarli a quel paese.  
Rimase sorpreso a sentire che per una volta non volevano rimandarlo in prigione per i danni che aveva causato tutti quegli anni prima a strutture dello stato e invece volevano dargli altri incarichi di spicco, vista la sua esperienza nelle ultime guerre, oltreché per le sue capacità fisiche che gli avevano salvato la pellaccia in più di un'occasione. Vedasi anche esplosione nel bel mezzo del deserto da cui lui da solo era riuscito a ritornare di tutta l'unità, sebbene ferito.  
Ancora a Nick non era chiaro di come fosse riuscito a ritornare quando ricordava di essere stato molto sul punto di morire, ma se lo tenne per sé, alzando il sopracciglio buono a sentire parlare per la prima volta del Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division.  
Era la prima volta che gli chiedevano di essere a capo di una qualche organizzazione e improvvisamente tutta la voglia di lanciare quei due damerini dalla più vicina finestra venne messa in pausa mentre iniziava persino a considerare la possibilità di accettare.  
D'altra parte non era sicuro gli sarebbe mai potuta ricapitare l'occasione di prendere la posizione di capo di qualcosa al di fuori dell'esercito, e quell'organizzazione non sembrava lavorare direttamente per lo stato americano, quanto dell'ONU.  
Era l'occasione della vita e Nick decise di coglierla.  
Avrebbe festeggiato quando avrebbe potuto alzarsi da quel letto, soprattutto se alla fine il suo sangue si fosse deciso ad aiutarlo a guarire anche da quella ferita riportata nell'ultima missione.

Purtroppo più i giorni passavano e più era chiaro che il suo occhio non stava guarendo come lui sperava, quella parte del suo viso ancora piuttosto intorpidita. I medici continuavano a dargli antidolorifici ogni qualvolta lui iniziasse a sentire qualcosa, e il bruciore che sentiva in effetti non gli faceva desiderare di continuare a sperimentarlo almeno il tanto di scoprire se ancora "aveva" quella metà della sua faccia o se era diventata una brutta copia di Red Skull.  
Cercava di mantenere la sua miglior facciata coi dottori ma quelli sembravano leggergli dentro per una volta il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto togliere le garze e controllare come il suo occhio era guarito.  
A Nick fu subito chiaro dalle loro espressioni che non doveva essere un bello spettacolo ed era stato sul punto di chiedere uno specchio per guardarsi quando provò ad aprire la palpebra e li vide stringere le labbra. Ma ogni richiesta gli morì in gola quando improvvisamente vide il giovane ragazzo biondo accucciato sullo schienale di una sedia che fino a quel momento avrebbe potuto giurare non ci fosse. Fissò lo sguardo su di lui, sconvolto dall'aver visto qualcuno apparire dal nulla, senza nemmeno notare inizialmente le ali che il giovane teneva chiuse dietro la propria schiena, impegnato a sua volta apparentemente a studiare Nick da sopra le spalle dei dottori. Nessun altro nella stanza gli badava, sembrando non riuscire nemmeno a vederlo, e Nick iniziò a chiedersi se non fosse impazzito. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, cercando di regolare il respiro, e chiuse i pugni. Un dottore gli mise una mano sulla spalla, chiedendogli di riaprire gli occhi per lasciargli condurre i loro controlli, e Nick si sforzò a fare come gli avevano chiesto, evitando più di guardare il ragazzo accovacciato su una sedia come fosse stato un trespolo. Sembrava il frutto della sua immaginazione e per quanto Nick avesse visto parecchie cose strane nella propria vita si rifiutava di pensare di avere davanti un angelo. Non poteva essere.  
I dottori dissero che purtroppo non sembrava che il suo occhio avesse alcuna possibilità di riprendere a vedere normalmente e che sarebbe stato fortunato se avesse un giorno potuto vedere perlomeno le ombre da quell'occhio sinistro. Gli spiegarono cosa avrebbe potuto fare per le cicatrici, dopo quanto sarebbe dovuto tornare per fare un'altra visita oculistica. Nick cercò di concentrarsi, cercando di mandare tutto a mente, tornando rapidamente a desiderare di poter avere uno specchio in cui potersi guardare per vedere il danno, ma ignorare il giovane che si era alzato dalla sedia e si aggirava per la stanza era difficile, soprattutto perché lui continuava ad essere l'unico in grado di vederlo.

Nick aspettò di rimanere da solo nella stanza prima di muoversi. Voltarsi e cercare un contatto con la creatura che solo lui sembrava vedere non sembrava molto saggio. Se avesse evitato perlomeno l'altro forse non avrebbe potuto utilizzare a proprio vantaggio il fatto che Nick poteva vederlo. Provò a coprirsi l'occhio ferito con una mano ed ecco che la figura sparì dalla sua visuale, solo per riapparire ancora quando scoprì l'occhio che teoricamente non sarebbe dovuto essere capace di vedere nulla. Il giovane restava zitto ma lentamente gli si avvicinò, un'espressione preoccupata sul viso, e lo esaminò da vicino. Nick si sforzò di non cambiare espressione mentre il ragazzo gli esaminava la parte ferita del viso. Fu dura non spostarsi indietro quando quello alzò una mano per sfiorargli il viso con le punte delle dita, ma la verità era che a parte vederlo Nick non poteva sentire il suo tocco e quello era ancora più straniante a modo suo.

Quando lasciò l'ospedale Nick indossò un paio di occhiali scuri, non possedendo ancora la benda che iniziava a pensare si sarebbe dovuto comprare per nascondere il suo occhio e le cicatrici peggiori dalla vista degli altri, immaginando già solo le facce schifate che avrebbe visto se si fosse mostrato in giro per come era veramente.  
Con gli occhiali però continuava a poter benissimo vedere attraverso il suo nuovo "occhio" anche se lo nascondeva abbastanza agli altri. Improvvisamente non più rinchiuso nella propria stanza Nick scoprì che il giovane ragazzo biondo con delle ali dal colore simile a quello dei falchi non era l'unico che potesse vedere solo attraverso l'occhio sinistro.  
Cercò di fare del suo meglio per ignorare come il giovane lo seguisse, ma dovette fermarsi a vedere una creatura con due piccole corna e lo sguardo malvagio seguire un dottore mentre passava da una camera dei pazienti ad un'altra. Nick si fermò dov'era, troppo scosso per fare altro che cercare di pensare se fosse possibile che si trattasse veramente di un demone, cosa potesse stare facendo seguendo un dottore a quel modo, se dovesse seguirlo lui stesso per fermarlo dal fare qualcosa di brutto ai pazienti. Ma poi si voltò impercettibilmente verso il ragazzo che ancora lo seguiva e realizzò che avere un angelo appresso non lo aveva certo portato a fare niente di diverso da ciò che avrebbe fatto normalmente e riprese a camminare.

Il mondo appariva improvvisamente molto diverso a come Nick l'aveva visto l'ultima volta, apparentemente molto più affollato di come lo ricordasse, quasi tutti per strada e nei palazzi seguiti passo passo da creature che solo lui sembrava potesse vedere. Il ragazzo con le ali che sempre rimaneva con lui di tanto in tanto salutava qualcuno dei suoi simili, ma nessuno sembrava sentirli o vederli. Era come se il mondo girasse attorno a loro e lo avesse sempre fatto e il fatto che lui ora ne era a conoscenza non portasse alcun cambiamento ad un meccanismo ben funzionante che chissà per quanto era andato avanti.  
Nick comprò la benda e coprì l'occhio che ormai aveva assunto un aspetto bianco e vitreo, stanco di vedere la gente per strada scansarsi quando lui gli passava vicino, ma con la benda le nuove figure tornarono a scomparire dal suo campo visivo. Se da una parte era un sollievo dall'altra Nick non poteva fare a meno di essere curioso se davvero la presenza di quegli esseri non portasse alcuna ripercussione sulle vite dei normali esseri umani.  
Cercò di non pensarci troppo, di mettere da parte il problema per un altro giorno, e si concentrò sull'organizzazione nascente a cui volevano lui facesse da direttore, sperando di poterla formare in un modo che potesse davvero proteggere la gente piuttosto che gli interessi di qualche politico o di qualche governo in particolare. Era difficile, e molti gli facevano notare che col clima politico di quegli anni doveva fare attenzione a come parlava se non voleva rischiare di venir additato come socialista.  
Fu durante uno degli incontri in cui si parlava dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che Nick iniziò a pensare a come sarebbe stato poter dare uno sguardo col suo occhio attorno alla stanza, se avrebbe visto qualcosa di interessante, se gli altri membri del comitato, se Peggy, Howard o Pym fossero seguiti da angeli o demoni. Ancora non aveva chiarito in nessun modo se la presenza di quelle creature potesse davvero influenzare gli umani a loro vicini, ma da un punto di vista logico sembrava sensato presupporre che potessero fare qualcosa, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso che continuassero a seguirli tanto per.

Nick controllò attentamente le foto che aveva segretamente scattato al consiglio dello S.H.I.E.L.D., stringendo le labbra a notare come quasi tutti fossero all'interno del terzo scatto. Aveva idea di essere ancora seguito dal suo angelo, come aveva iniziato a chiamarlo, e così fece molta scena di sbadigliare, di lanciare uno sguardo verso la porta per assicurarsi che fosse chiusa, prima di sfilarsi la benda.  
L'unico posto dove si sentisse abbastanza a suo agio da sfilarla regolarmente era il suo appartamento, e aveva potuto ben vedere che l'angelo lo seguiva anche lì, anche se gli lasciava la sua privacy in camera, soprattutto quando Nick "dimenticava" la tv accesa su qualche canale di intrattenimento. Apparentemente all'angelo piaceva guardarla più di quanto gli piacesse guardare Nick che dormiva.  
Puntualmente l'angelo era lì, seduto in effetti su un'alta pila di scartoffie in un angolo della sua scrivania, apparentemente impegnato a controllarsi le piume di un'ala.  
Nick si concesse di studiarlo per un lungo momento ora che quello era distratto e non lo poteva notare, considerando quanto fossero ampie le sue ali e piacevoli i suoi tratti. Ancora Nick non era sicuro se davvero gli angeli fossero le creature buone che si credeva, anche se aveva imparato con gli anni che dove c'erano leggende doveva anche esserci un fondo di verità.  
Riportò lo sguardo sulla foto che aveva fatto e strinse le labbra a vedere improvvisamente ben più delle cinque persone che c'erano state fino ad un momento prima. Studiò attentamente i presenti, cercando di capire quali delle creature invisibili agli altri fosse appresso a chi. Iniziò con l'associare un angelo a Peggy, anche visto che cercava di sbirciare da sopra la sua spalla e in tante occasioni di vedere quelle creature aveva visto che quasi mai osavano avvicinare qualcuno che era già seguito da un altro, quasi che non volessero finire a litigare apertamente.  
Per strano che fosse un angelo sembrava seguire Howard e un altro Pym, per quanto Nick considerasse entrambi due egocentrici. Quel che non gli piaceva era vedere l'essere con le corna bellamente appoggiato alla sedia del politico che il governo li aveva costretti a tenere lì durante le riunioni.  
Prese un respiro profondo, sentendo le preoccupazioni montare in lui, e fece una smorfia quando per un momento una fitta di dolore percorse la metà sinistra del suo viso. Doveva aver fatto qualche rumore perché l'angelo seduto lì vicino si voltò, guardandolo preoccupato, e Nick dovette fare del suo meglio per fingere di non notare niente di strano quando quello allungò una mano verso il suo viso dolorante. Aveva ormai sperimentato più di una volta di non poter comunque sentire il suo tocco, e l'angelo non sembrava voler niente da lui se non seguirlo ovunque andasse e controllarlo. In qualche modo Nick supponeva che dovesse essere confortante sapere che non era seguito da un demone piuttosto, anche se non era ancora sicuro di quale fosse il rapporto di quelle razze nelle vite degli umani.  
Per la prima volta però il tocco dell'angelo ebbe effettivamente un effetto su di lui e Nick quasi smise di respirare quando improvvisamente il dolore cessò, recedendo ad un semplice fastidio mentre l'angelo strofinava lentamente il pollice sul suo zigomo, guardandolo con un misto di affetto e preoccupazione, un'espressione diametralmente opposta a quella di chiunque altro avesse visto la sua cicatrice.  
Nick non riuscì a non essere grato all'essere per aver fatto cessare il dolore e si concesse di sorridere appena. Quello sembrò riuscire a far sorridere a sua volta l'angelo e davanti alla sua bellezza Nick sentì una morsa allo stomaco. Tipico, si disse, che l'unico essere che non era disgustato da lui nonostante forse lo conoscesse meglio di chiunque altro al mondo, vedendolo notte e giorno costantemente, fosse qualcuno che non avrebbe potuto avere con lui altri contatti che quelli.

Con gli anni Nick aveva iniziato a chiedersi se non sarebbe potuto essere più utile per entrambi se lui avesse fatto sapere al suo angelo di sapere della sua presenza, se avesse cercato di avere qualche scambio di informazioni, cercare di farlo parlare per assicurarsi se davvero non potesse anche sentirlo. Avrebbe potuto imparare a parlare il linguaggio dei segni o a leggere il labiale se fosse potuto servire, volendo solo sapere di più dell'essere che passava decenni apparentemente felice al suo fianco. Era più di quanto Nick sembrasse riuscire ad ottenere dai suoi partner. Non riusciva a fidarsi di loro nemmeno abbastanza da togliere la benda in loro presenza, non sentendo comunque che loro volessero vedere lo sfacelo del suo viso, che non potessero essere aperti ad esso quanto quello che ormai chiamava "il mio angelo".

Stava ancora valutando l'idea di iniziare a parlare in qualche modo col suo angelo la sera in cui un manipolo di uomini cercò di fare irruzione nel suo appartamento.  
Nick si tuffò a prendere la pistola che teneva nel cassetto del comodino, sparando al primo che entrò nella sua camera da letto dalla finestra, ma sgranò gli occhi quando il secondo si limitò a buttare verso di lui una bomba.  
Era una delle tante sere in cui aveva cercato un po' di privacy e aveva lasciato la tv accesa per il suo angelo da guardare. Per un frenetico irrazionale secondo si chiese se l'angelo sarebbe potuto morire se investito dall'esplosione come Nick. Non c'era abbastanza tempo per fuggire anche se Nick scattò verso la porta, conscio che non sarebbe bastato comunque a salvargli la pelle.  
Una pistola lo colpì al fianco, facendolo voltare, e Nick sparò un colpo contro l'ennesimo assalitore, sperando di poterne almeno portare giù con sé quanti più possibile prima che loro lo mandassero al creatore. L'esplosione fu improvvisa ma del tutto aspettata e Nick non ebbe il tempo di formulare alcun pensiero prima che lo raggiungesse.  
Se non che due immense ali dal piumaggio simile a quello di un falco si pararono davanti a lui, proteggendolo in qualche modo dall'esplosione, dalle schegge e dal fuoco. Nick sollevò la testa, sconvolto, e guardò dal basso il viso concentrato del suo angelo. In qualche modo l'aveva raggiunto e Nick si trovava ora tra le sue braccia, la schiena poggiata contro il suo petto, le sue immense ali a proteggerlo.  
L'angelo sembrò notare che Nick lo fissava solo un momento dopo, quando il fuoco sembrava ritirarsi dopo l'esplosione iniziale. Lo guardò sorpreso, senza ancora lasciarlo andare, e Nick non aveva idea di cosa dire in quel momento, conscio che ormai il suo segreto era là fuori allo scoperto.  
L'angelo rimase zitto ma sollevò piano una mano, sfiorandogli il lato sinistro del viso col dorso delle dita, apparentemente studiando la sua espressione per capire se Nick davvero potesse vederlo. Per tutta risposta Nick spostò una mano sulla sua, nonostante gli fosse impossibile ricambiare il tocco, non potendo nemmeno sentire in primis quello dell'angelo, ma quello sgranò gli occhi anche di più, sorpreso che Nick potesse vederlo veramente.  
Nessuno dei due sembrava improvvisamente sapere che fare, ma improvvisamente l'angelo alzò la testa di scatto, probabilmente riuscendo a sentire ancora qualcosa al contrario di Nick. L'uomo sapeva bene che forse le sue orecchie avrebbero smesso fischiare nelle seguenti quarantotto ore, ma per il momento il suo udito era completamente inservibile. Non sembrava essere altrettanto vero per l'angelo, che mise le mani attorno a quelle di Nick, sembrando guidarlo a prendere la mira nel buio e nella polvere, nel fumo spesso e pesante causato dall'esplosione e dal fuoco che era rimasto dietro di essa. Un momento dopo le sue ali si ritirarono da attorno a Nick e Nick seguì l'impulso che sembrò provenirgli dall'altro e sparò, svuotando in tre punti diversi l'intero caricatore. Quando l'angelo lo lasciò andare e si alzò in piedi Nick fece altrettanto, muovendosi lentamente per andare a vedere se avesse ucciso i malviventi, preceduto dall'angelo.  
L'angelo rientrò per primo nella camera che lui aveva lasciato quello che sembrava ore prima e non meno di due minuti, e si voltò a guardarlo sollevando il pollice. Per il più breve secondo Nick si rese conto di quanto in effetti sarebbe potuto essere facile avere un qualche contatto con qualcuno incapace di parlargli o di farsi sentire da lui. Annuì appena e lo seguì, guardando i tre cadaveri per terra a cui aveva sparato da attraverso alla parete seguendo le indicazioni del suo angelo.

"Dovremo parlare di questo ad un certo punto." Mormorò soltanto, e si voltò solo per assicurarsi che l'angelo avesse capito che parlava con lui.  
Quello lo guardava attentamente e annuì in silenzio, allungando una mano a sfiorargli la mano che teneva al fianco.  
"Sono finiti?"  
L'angelo annuì, senza sembrare avesse bisogno di dover nemmeno controllare.

Dopo di quello Nick iniziò a scoprire che riindossare la benda per tornare ad uscire in pubblico non gli piaceva più molto visto che voleva anche dire che perdeva la possibilità di vedere e poter interagire con l'essere che ora sapeva era disposto a salvargli la vita e ricambiare i suoi contatti.  
Ma dovette farlo, se non altro per denunciare l'accaduto e far andare sul posto una squadra dei suoi agenti, per tornare in ufficio e aprire un indagine su chi fosse stato a cercare di ucciderlo.

Quando finalmente si ritirò in una stanza nei dormitori all'interno del quartier generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick si sfilò la benda come prima cosa dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave. Non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere appena a vedere che l'angelo era già lì con lui.  
L'angelo rispose al suo sorriso e gli si avvicinò di un passo di più.  
Nick provò ad indicarlo con l'indice. "Cosa sei?"  
L'angelo alzò un sopracciglio, guardandolo con un mezzo sorriso divertito e l'aria di chi stesse chiedendo se era una domanda seria. Per tutta risposta spalancò le ali e mise le mani sui fianchi, apparentemente ridacchiando piano nonostante Nick non lo potesse sentire.  
Nick sentì una piccola stretta allo stomaco e più di ogni altra cosa desiderò poter sentire un giorno la risata di quell'essere che ancora era al suo fianco nonostante tutto ciò che aveva fatto nella sua vita.  
"Angelo?"  
La creatura annuì lentamente.  
"Il mio angelo?"  
Quello annuì ancora, il sorriso che si addolciva, e allungò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso. Nick sentì ciò che rimaneva della sua tensione scivolare via e sospirò appena.  
"Perché non posso sentirti?"  
L'angelo si strinse nelle spalle e indicò poi il suo occhio prima di alzare entrambe le mani. Nick annuì appena, riflettendo sul fatto che si era aspettato potesse non sapere nemmeno come mai Nick potesse vederlo.  
"Gli angeli non possono interagire in qualche modo con gli umani?"  
L'angelo rimase fermo, considerando attentamente la cosa, e dopo qualche secondo annuì lentamente, anche se poi iniziò ad oscillare appena la testa.  
"Fammi indovinare, è complicato?"  
L'angelo annuì più velocemente.  
"Ti costerebbe qualcosa?"  
Ci fu un attimo di esitazione ma poi l'angelo annuì.  
"Ti farebbe male?"  
L'angelo si leccò le labbra, spostando lo sguardo sulla stanza attorno a loro, sul letto spoglio e il comò ancora vuoto, quasi cercando di pensare a come potergli far capire la sua risposta.  
Alla fine mosse appena una mano, battendosi piano sulla testa.  
Nick aggrottò la fronte. "Ti farebbe male alla testa?" Aspettò di vederlo scuotere la testa per provare ancora una volta. "I tuoi ricordi?" Mormorò, sperando ardentemente non si trattasse di quello  
Invece l'angelo annuì e Nick sentì un peso nel proprio stomaco. Non voleva che per parlare con lui l'angelo fosse costretto a dimenticare qualcosa, soprattutto se si fosse trattato di qualcosa di importante.  
L'angelo lo guardò attentamente e gli si avvicinò ancora, rimanendo fermo a pochi centimetri da lui prima di sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Nick venne percorso da un brivido a quello e chiuse gli occhi senza pensarci, perdendosi nella meravigliosa sensazione che lo pervadeva, e li riaprì solo quando la sensazione si attenuò, scoprendo l'angelo nuovamente a pochi centimetri da lui, il suo sguardo limpido che passava sul viso di Nick come cercasse di mandarlo a memoria.  
"Non voglio perderti." Nick mormorò prima ancora di fermarsi a pensarci. "Ma non voglio nemmeno che dimentichi qualcosa."  
L'angelo abbozzò un sorriso e si sporse a baciarlo ancora.  
Nick si dimenticò per un momento del resto del mondo e provò a sollevare le mani, sentendosi peggio solo a sentire nient'altro che aria sotto i suoi palmi.  
L'angelo sembrò sospirare e fece un passo indietro, alzando un dito. Nick fissò le sue labbra quando parlò, cercando di leggere cosa gli dicesse dalle sue labbra.  
"Un giorno?"  
L'angelo annuì e Nick sospirò appena cercando di non lasciarsi mangiare dalle sue ansie di finire per perdere l'unico che era sempre rimasto al suo fianco proprio quando quello sembrava interessato a desiderare altro da lui che la mera compagnia.

Nick iniziò a cercare di imparare il linguaggio dei segni, confidando che l'angelo intuisse perché lo faceva e sperando lo volesse imparare insieme a lui. A porte chiuse, seduti sul suo letto la sera tardi nel dormitorio dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick iniziò lentamente ad avere conversazioni con l'angelo, impaziente di scoprire di più di lui.  
L'angelo segnava lentamente quanto Nick, avendo iniziato ad imparare solo con lui, e gli disse di chiamarsi Francis, ma che non gli piaceva davvero come nome, a giudicare perlomeno dalla faccia schifata che aveva fatto subito dopo.  
"Perlomeno non ti chiamerei sempre e solo angelo?" Nick aveva ridacchiato piano, felice di poter almeno avere un nome da associare a lui.  
L'angelo ancora non sapeva come spiegargli ciò che voleva dire e provò ad indicarsi, facendo un'altra smorfia, ripetendo ancora nome.  
"Vorresti un altro nome?"  
L'angelo annuì e Nick ci pensò per qualche secondo.  
"Potresti sempre sceglierne un altro con cui possa chiamarti io."  
L'angelo sembrò esitare, quasi che non avesse mai pensato all'opportunità di scegliersi un altro nome con cui farsi chiamare diverso da quello che gli era stato dato.  
Lentamente iniziò a segnare delle lettere.  
"Clint?" Nick chiese per il sicuro, volendo accertarsi di aver interpretato bene, e l'angelo gli rispose con un sorriso. "Mi piace Clint." Gli sorrise Nick, felice, e si sporse appena verso di lui quando Clint si fece avanti sul letto per premere le labbra contro le sue.  
Quella notte Clint si sistemò sul suo letto per dormire, cercando di starci al suo fianco nonostante non fosse più largo di un letto singolo, costretto a stare su un fianco e tenere fuori le ali.  
Nick non poteva sentire il suo peso addosso ma ciò non gli impediva di poter sentire la calma e il calore che irradiava l'essere, lasciandosi cullare da tutto ciò in uno dei sonni migliori della sua vita.

Man mano che imparavano il linguaggio avevano la possibilità di far discorsi più complicati, come ritornare sull'argomento del possibile contatto tra loro. Clint ebbe bisogno di un po' per riuscire ad imparare abbastanza da spiegargli che non avrebbe comportato esattamente la perdita di ricordi quanto della possibilità di ricordare come usare la sua magia. Ma apparentemente non sarebbe stato il primo a farlo.  
Nick lo guardò sorpreso a quello.  
"Altri angeli hanno scelto di perdere la magia per avere contatti con umani?"  
"Alcuni che voi ritenete umani erano prima angeli." Clint segnò per lui, e Nick si sedette più dritto a quello.  
"Potresti farlo anche tu? Girare come umano?"  
Clint annuì, ma riprese a segnare. "Ma potrei anche dimenticare completamente di essere stato un angelo."  
Nick strinse le labbra, conscio che al posto suo lui non l'avrebbe affatto gradito, e scosse le labbra. "Non posso chiedertelo."  
L'angelo sembrò sbuffare, divertito. "Non lo farei solo perché me lo chiedi tu se non lo volessi anche io."

Nick ricordava bene le parole di Clint ma non ci aveva dato troppo peso inizialmente, non avendo la possibilità comunque di poter vedere chi poteva essere un angelo e chi non lo fosse mai stato, convinto non ci fosse modo di distinguere le due cose, almeno finché non giunse la notizia che Capitan America era stato ritrovato nei ghiacci dell'Artico.  
Quello che molti anni prima era stato uno dei suoi amici era steso sul lettino di un laboratorio, i macchinari intenti a scongelarlo lentamente, e Nick chiese a tutti di uscire, avendo bisogno di cercare di pensare alla situazione senza nessuno a mormorare attorno a lui, nemmeno se si trattava di Coulson e della sua passione per il capitano.  
I media del mondo avrebbero avuto di che scrivere per settimane quando si fosse saputo che Capitan America era ritornato, per non pensare alle reazioni che avrebbero potuto avere quelli dell'Hydra a sapere che il loro nemico giurato era ritornato dal mondo dei morti.  
Sospirò profondamente, pensando per un momento al fatto che se solo fosse successo qualche anno prima Howard Stark non sarebbe morto con il rammarico di non essere riuscito a ritrovarlo nelle acque gelide dove aveva speso anni a cercarlo.  
Per un momento si chiese cosa ne avrebbe detto Tony Stark a scoprire che avevano trovato la persona che suo padre aveva cercato tanto, se gli sarebbe anche solo interessato.  
Si sfilò la benda, avendo bisogno di rilassarsi un momento, ed era sul punto di voltarsi a cercare Clint con lo sguardo quando un particolare dell'uomo sul tavolo lo fece voltare nuovamente di scatto a fissarlo. Nick sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto a vedere due ali molto più piccole rispetto a quelle di Clint spuntare dietro la schiena di Steve, a loro volta congelate attaccate a lui. Si voltò di scatto a guardare Clint, quasi cercando conferma, e l'angelo annuì in silenzio, seduto su un tavolo lì vicino.  
La nuova scoperta lasciava a Nick più domande di quante risposte potesse mai ottenere. Ricordava di Steve da anni prima e aveva sempre pensato fosse un umano ma cosa potevano voler dire quelle ali dietro di lui?  
Lanciò uno sguardo verso la porta dietro la quale stavano fermi i suoi uomini e si voltò verso l'angelo, segnando in silenzio perché solo lui potesse sapere cosa voleva dire.  
"È sempre stato un angelo o solo dopo che è mezzo morto nei ghiacci?"  
Clint rispose con un semplice "sempre" e Nick strinse le labbra.  
"Ma io lo potevo vedere. Tutti lo potevamo vedere."  
Clint sospirò e annuì appena. "Non voleva continuare a guardare senza fare niente di concreto." Spiegò calmo, lanciando uno sguardo all'uomo sdraiato, ancora in coma.  
"Come possono esserci informazioni sulla sua infanzia se era un angelo?"  
"Diamo via memorie perché se ne creino di nuove attorno a noi." Spiegò Clint alzando le spalle.  
"Ma lui lo ricorda?" Chiese lentamente, ma ancora una volta Clint si strinse nelle spalle, non sapendo genuinamente la risposta a quella domanda.  
"Solo lui può saperlo."  
Nick annuì, considerando come quella scoperta gli lasciasse ancora più dubbi, e stava per rimettersi la benda quando tornò a voltarsi a guardare Clint.  
"Ho incontrato altri angeli diventati umani?"  
Clint annuì lentamente, lo sguardo fisso su Steve.  
"Chi? Puoi dirmelo?"  
Clint sembrò esitare per un momento, la fronte aggrottata, ma poi sollevò le mani per segnare lentamente un altro nome.

Nick aveva considerato a lungo la possibilità di creare una squadra di persone con poteri e capacità eccezionali, da ancora prima di sapere che Steve era stato ritrovato, certamente da molto prima di scoprire che era in realtà un angelo che aveva scelto di prendere la forma di un umano. Senza l'aiuto di Clint non avrebbe però probabilmente mai scoperto di aver pensato di inserire in quella squadra anche un altro angelo, non avendo certo alcuna intenzione di togliersi la benda davanti a lui.  
Improvvisamente però molte cose sembravano avere senso.  
"Non potete permettermi." Sbuffò un sorriso Tony, stringendogli la mano, e Nick trattenne la sua mano nella propria quando Tony sembrò voler fare un passo indietro.  
"Io so chi sei."  
Tony alzò un sopracciglio, passando lo sguardo dal suo viso alla sua mano che ancora lo teneva fermo dov'era.  
"Anche io so chi sono, basta leggere una qualsiasi rivista o accendere la tv."  
"So chi sei veramente. Ali e tutto." Nick aggiunse.  
La facciata che Tony usava per convincere il mondo che qualsiasi cosa potessero lanciargli addosso non lo avrebbe mai toccato sembrò cadere e Tony sgranò appena gli occhi, sorpreso, prima di lanciare uno sguardo alle apparecchiature attorno a loro.  
"Non sto registrando." Nick scosse la testa, lasciandolo finalmente andare. "Ma spero che ora vorrai parlarne con me." Ammise.  
Tony fece qualcosa che Nick non si sarebbe aspettato e invece di tenere gli occhi su di lui si voltò, fissando qualcosa a mezzo metro di distanza da Nick, all'esatta altezza di dove lui sapeva ci fossero gli occhi di Clint. Sentì il cuore battergli più in forte in petto al pensiero che Tony potesse vedere il suo angelo, che potesse prendersela con lui, e istintivamente fece un passo di lato, quasi a volersi mettere tra loro per proteggere Clint.  
Tony alzò le sopracciglia a notarlo, lo sguardo che si faceva più calcolatore. "Cosa pensa di saperne?"  
"Abbastanza da sapere che sei una brava persona. Migliore di quanto il mondo ti dia credito."  
Tony sbuffò appena. "Non che quello sia difficile."  
"Non era una squadra pensata per angeli, quanto per persone dalle eccezionali capacità. Avrebbe un senso che anche tu ci sia. Avevo pensato al tuo nome da molto prima di sapere di te. O di altre persone."  
Tony tacque, ma spostò nuovamente lo sguardo nel vuoto dietro Nick, e Nick dovette fare del suo meglio per stare fermo stavolta.  
"È vero?"  
Clint doveva aver risposto perché Tony si rilassò appena e prese posto sulla sedietta che aveva usato fino a qualche minuto prima.  
"Possiamo parlarne."

Nick fece del suo meglio per fingere di non notare gli sguardi tra Tony Stark e Steve Rogers quando quest'ultimo entrò nella sala delle conferenze dove lui aveva convocato tutti quelli che sperava volessero entrare a far parte del suo team.  
Steve non era mai stato bravo a fingere e non riuscì a non mostrare chiaramente come vedere Tony lo aveva sorpreso, fatto fermare addirittura per un momento prima che procedesse verso una sedia libera al tavolo da cui avrebbe potuto continuare a tenerlo sotto controllo.  
Nick ancora non aveva avuto occasione di parlargli del fatto che sapeva, di provare ad indagare se Steve potesse ancora ricordare della sua vita precedente come angelo, ma il fatto che fissava l'altro a quel modo gli faceva presupporre che fosse ancora ben in grado di notare altri angeli attorno a sé, perciò supponeva che la risposta al "ricordi ancora?" fosse positiva.  
Il che faceva due angeli che ancora ricordavano su due.  
Nick cercò di concentrarsi sul discorso che doveva fargli e non perdersi a pensare a Clint, alla possibilità che potesse diventare un umano e ancora ricordare ciò che loro avevano vissuto insieme.

Nick non era ben sicuro di come fosse possibile che Tony e Steve si stessero così sui nervi l'uno con l'altro e sperava solo potessero trovare il modo di collaborare insieme per la salvezza della Terra. Quando aveva esposto la cosa a Clint l'angelo aveva ridacchiato in silenzio e segnato per lui "tensione sessuale", una risposta che aveva tirato fuori a Nick un verso.  
Per una volta tutti quelli che Nick aveva desiderato entrassero negli Avengers erano riuniti sul suo Helicarrier, ma non sembravano essere una squadra più di quanto non lo fossero stati quando ancora non sapevano nemmeno il nome l'uno dell'altro.  
Quando l'Helicarrier era stato attaccato Nick aveva dovuto aprire il fuoco sugli uomini che si erano raccolti attorno a Loki, solo per venir spinto fisicamente via dal punto dove Loki aveva scaricato la sua magia con tutta l'intenzione di ucciderlo.  
Nick atterrò con qualcuno sopra di sé, salvo ma nella posizione sbagliata per sparare al semi dio che già scompariva davanti ai loro occhi. Si voltò a lanciare uno sguardo all'agente che lo aveva protetto e improvvisamente sembrò che l'intero mondo si bloccasse quando Nick vide Clint accanto a sé.  
L'angelo lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati, quasi fosse meravigliato anche lui di aver veramente preso forma umana. Nick non riuscì a muoversi per un momento, sconvolto a capire che era stato il volerlo salvare che aveva spinto l'altro oltre tutte le sue esitazioni, portandolo a dar via la sua vecchia vita per lui.  
"Clint?" Mormorò piano, alzandosi e prendendolo per mano per aiutarlo a fare altrettanto, senza più volerlo lasciar andare a sentirlo caldo e reale sotto le sue dita. Si voltò per sparare all'ennesimo uomo che cercò di entrare nella sala, volendo tenere Clint al sicuro dietro di sé, ma con sua grande sorpresa l'angelo si portò al suo fianco e sfoderò una pistola per sparare a sua volta.  
Nick si rese conto solo allora che Clint era vestito come un qualsiasi agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., e che nessuno sembrava farsi problemi con la sua improvvisa presenza, quasi che per loro ci fosse sempre stato.  
Dovettero respingere l'attacco, rimettere in sesto un motore e cercare di allontanare un Hulk inferocito prima che Nick potesse avere la possibilità di prendere un respiro e finalmente cercare di affrontare con Clint l'argomento della sua trasformazione.  
Stava cercando di decidere il modo migliore per affrontare la cosa quando chiuse la porta alle loro spalle.  
"Ti ricordi-"  
Clint lo interruppe spingendolo duramente contro il muro, stringendo la sua giacca nelle proprie mani mentre si sporgeva a baciarlo con irruenza.  
Nick ne rimase sorpreso per un momento ma l'attimo dopo strinse il ragazzo a sé e lo baciò con tutto se stesso, il cuore che correva impazzito ad avere finalmente la possibilità di poterlo sentire davvero contro di sé, di poter baciare l'angelo come aveva desiderato poter fare per anni. Senza considerare che quella era probabilmente una buona risposta alla sua domanda.  
Clint non sembrava volersi più separare da lui e Nick non aveva alcuna fretta di allontanarlo.  
Ebbero bisogno di alcuni minuti prima di riuscire a smettere di baciarsi il tanto da poter almeno parlare tra un bacio e l'altro.  
"Come hai fatto?"  
"Non ne ho idea- volevo solo spingerti via credo..." Scosse la testa l'angelo, tornando poi a baciarlo.  
"Ti ricordi? Ti ricordi di me- di noi? Del tempo passato con te come angelo?" Chiede Nick prendendogli il viso tra le mani per cercare il suo sguardo.  
Clint annuì, voltandosi abbastanza da potergli baciare il palmo di una mano.  
"Sì."  
"Cosa hai perso?"  
Clint si fermò, cercando di pensare a se avesse dei buchi vuoti. Aggrottò la fronte dopo un momento.  
"Credo- un cinquecento anni della mia vita. Prima del millenovecento." Mormorò lentamente.  
Nick tacque per un momento, non avendo mai preso in considerazione prima di quel momento che Clint avesse potuto avere una vita così lunga prima ancora di incontrare lui che già era arrivato alla veneranda età di ottantadue anni, nonostante ancora ne dimostrasse meno della metà grazie al siero.  
"Hai lasciato una vita immortale?" Mormorò lentamente, accarezzando lentamente il viso che aveva imparato ad amare negli anni. E non poteva certo negare di provare un brivido ad avere finalmente la possibilità di sentirlo veramente sotto le sue dita, caldo, reale, non più soltanto l'ombra di una creatura che non poteva sempre vedere o essere sicuro esistesse veramente.  
"Non ne vale davvero la pena di essere immortale se non puoi amare." Mormorò Clint guardandolo nell'occhio.  
Nick smise di respirare per un breve momento, spingendo poi la fronte contro la sua.  
"Resta con me."  
Clint sorrise appena, prendendogli a sua volta il viso tra le mani. "Dopo tutta questa fatica non me ne vado di certo."

Loki non era un avversario facile ma con gli Avengers a proteggere la città e fermarlo dall'aprire il portale Nick poté presto tirare un respiro di sollievo, segretamente orgoglioso non solo di aver avuto ragione nello scegliere le persone da far collaborare per la squadra, ma anche di vedere come Clint era riuscito ad integrarsi perfettamente tra loro. Il database lo informava che per quanto sapeva il resto del mondo Clint si chiamava in effetti Clinton Francis Barton ed era nato in Iowa, orfano sin da giovane età sembrava essere stato Nick in persona a reclutarlo e da allora era stato uno dei migliori agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nick scosse la testa con un sorriso a vedere come la loro magia avesse davvero fatto integrare perfettamente Clint nel loro mondo come se ne avesse sempre fatto parte.  
Quando riuscirono a ritrovarsi Clint lo informò ridacchiando che avevano passato il post battaglia a mangiare shawarma in qualche posto mezzo distrutto in città e che era davvero come avere amici pensava. Nick fu felice di sapere che si era trovato bene con gli altri, ma fu ancora più felice di potersi ritirare con lui quella sera senza doversi più solo immaginare come fosse averlo addosso mentre dormiva, come potesse essere il tocco delle sue mani.

Nick sospirò profondamente, eccitato come non gli era capitato da anni, e passò le mani sul corpo nudo del suo amante, godendosi la sensazione della sua pelle calda sotto le dita, i muscoli definiti delle sue braccia, i sospiri che riusciva a strappargli quando passava su qualche punto particolarmente delicato.  
"Sei bellissimo..." Mormorò, guardando la perfezione che era l'angelo che gli sedeva in grembo. Non riuscì a sorridere appena a vedere le sue guance arrossire appena come ogni volta che glielo aveva detto nel passato.  
Clint si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra e già solo quella era un'esperienza nuova che Nick non avrebbe più voluto dar via, per niente al mondo. Clint lo baciava come non avesse desiderato altro da mezza vita e Nick non si era mai sentito tanto desiderato come da che l'angelo aveva avuto la possibilità di fargli finalmente sentire quanta passione provasse per lui.  
A Clint scappò improvvisamente un verso strangolato e Nick si fermò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di come accarezzandogli la schiena le sue mani fossero scivolate in alto fino a che le sue dita non avevano sfiorato l'attaccatura delle sue ali.  
"Ti piace?" Chiese con la voce roca.  
Clint si limitò ad annuire e Nick lo studiò in viso mentre tornava ad accarezzare l'attaccatura delle ali alle sue scapole, la sua erezione che si muoveva appena al vesto assolutamente pornografico che scappò all'angelo. Nick strofinò piano i pollici contro le piccole piume che ricoprivano quella che era la struttura ossea delle ossa, l'occhio spalancato a vedere Clint non riuscire a trattenersi dallo strofinarsi contro di lui, sempre più eccitato, piccoli gemiti che sfuggivano dalle sue labbra.  
Nick deglutì, eccitato, e provò a lasciar scivolare le dita sulle piume più grandi delle sue ali.  
Clint gemette roco e gettò la testa indietro, eccitato, spostando le mani sulle spalle di Nick per reggersi mentre muoveva più velocemente il bacino, cercando di far strofinare insieme le loro erezioni. Non sembrò nemmeno fermarsi a pensarci e spalancò le ali completamente, cercando di dare più superficie a Nick per toccarlo.  
Nick non aveva mai visto niente di tanto eccitante e si leccò le labbra, passando delicatamente le dita tra le piume, godendosi il vedere l'angelo già col fiato corto.  
Clint riaprì gli occhi, guardandolo con i suoi occhi blu per un momento prima di recuperare dal comodino il lubrificante che tante volte aveva visto usare a Nick.  
Nick restò senza fiato quando Clint si unse le dita e portò la mano tra loro per iniziare ad ungergli l'erezione, senza voler aspettare oltre a sollevarsi per impalarsi su di lui con un verso osceno. Nick non riuscì a frenare un imprecazione, più eccitato di quanto non fosse mai stato, e sollevò il bacino incontro a lui, senza fiato a sentire quanto fosse stretto attorno a lui mentre scendeva a prenderlo completamente.  
Clint si abbandonò ad un lungo gemito, eccitato, e si fermò solo per un momento una volta che lo ebbe completamente e si ritrovò seduto sul suo bacino, iniziando poi subito a muoversi su di lui.  
"Non fermarti..."  
Nick non avrebbe mai potuto dire di no a quella preghiera e riprese ad accarezzare le ali del suo amante, strofinando delicatamente l'attaccatura delle piume, passando le dita tra le piume e allargandole come se volesse vederle tutte. Clint gemeva forte, godendosi le sue azioni, e si muoveva sempre più velocemente sulla sua erezione, sconvolto dal piacere.  
Nick sapeva che a quel ritmo non avrebbe durato molto ma non sembrava più essere la cosa più importante, non con Clint che non sembrava volersi fermare e così tante cose da esplorare in lui. Aveva sognato quel momento per anni e ora scopriva che era meglio che in qualsiasi suo sogno.  
"Nick..." Clint lo chiamò senza fiato, piegando le ali per dargli un migliore accesso alle punte delle sue ali.  
Nick mugolò e le accarezzò con attenzione, lo sguardo fisso nel suo, e lasciò poi scivolare le mani lungo l'ossatura, ancora una volta verso l'attaccatura delle ali alla schiena, stringendole appena di più tra le dita una volta che le ebbe raggiunge.  
A Clint bastò quello per inarcarsi sopra di lui, gridando di piacere nel riversarsi con forza sullo stomaco di Nick.  
Nick restò senza fiato a quello spettacolo e spostò le mani solo per stringere i fianchi dell'angelo, lasciandogli il tempo di prendere fiato prima di guidarlo a riprendere a muoversi su di sé. Clint gemette e lasciò che Nick lo guidasse a piacimento, il viso ancora rosso dal piacere, muovendosi finché non lo vide tendersi e poté sentire il suo sperma riempirlo.  
Nick gemette roco, perso nel piacere, e abbozzò un sorriso quando Clint si stese sopra di lui con un sospiro soddisfatto. Sospirò appena lui stesso, stringendo l'angelo tra le proprie braccia e dedicandosi pigramente ad accarezzarlo.  
"È meglio di come sognassi." Ammise a bassa voce.  
Clint sbuffò un sorriso sulla sua pelle e sollevò il viso solo per strofinare le labbra sulle sue. "Hai tante cose da insegnarmi ancora... ma è stato un ottimo inizio."

La preoccupazione maggiore di Nick fu che dopo l'iniziale euforia di poter effettivamente interagire tra di loro come avevano sognato e discusso di poter fare un giorno per anni, Clint scoprisse che una vita umana non era ciò che poteva davvero desiderare. Temeva che volesse tornare indietro solo per scoprire che non gli era possibile e che di conseguenza finisse per rimpiangere di aver preso quella scelta e aver scelto di stare accanto a lui.  
Ogni mattina si svegliava e come prima cosa guardava l'uomo che dormiva accanto a lui, cercando il suo peso e il suo calore già nel sonno, il cuore che minacciava di fermarsi ogni qualvolta gli paresse di non sentirlo più, sinceramente spaventato al pensiero di perdere l'unico che avesse mai amato così tanto proprio ora che aveva finalmente la possibilità di stare al suo fianco.  
Clint non sembrò impiegare molto tempo a capire che Nick continuava a temere che lui fuggisse e per tutta risposta gli diede uno schiaffetto dietro la nuca, ma con un sorriso esasperato che riuscì in qualche modo a tranquillizzare Nick. In fondo se Clint lo aveva conosciuto per tutta una vita lo aveva visto non solo al suo meglio ma anche al suo peggio, e tuttavia aveva deciso di restare con lui, anche se talvolta si metteva in testa cose senza capo né coda, anche se talvolta lo faceva esasperare. Clint continuava comunque a cercarlo, mormorando che era sciocco e baciandolo sulle labbra, la stretta della sua mano attorno a quella di Nick un piacevole segno che era davvero lì e non era più solo un'ombra che non esisteva al di fuori di quel che poteva vedere col suo occhio sinistro.  
Per la verità l'unica cosa che sembrava creare disagio a Clint della sua nuova vita era il suo orecchio sinistro, e presto informò Nick che in qualche modo era quasi sordo da quell'orecchio nonostante nella sua vita come angelo fosse perfettamente capace di sentire.  
Nick ne era stato abbastanza preoccupato da ordinargli di andare subito a farsi controllare dai loro specialisti, ma Clint aveva messo una mano sul suo braccio e gli aveva rivolto un mezzo sorriso.  
"Se anche fosse una parte del prezzo da pagare a me andrebbe bene, Nick. Fortuna che abbiamo anche imparato il linguaggio dei segni, no?"  
Nick non riusciva veramente a capire come potesse prenderla tanto alla leggera, ma Clint sbuffò e scrollò le spalle.  
"Poteva andarmi peggio. Prendi Tony. Lui non può vivere senza supporto." Gli fece notare, e improvvisamente Nick si rese conto di non aver mai considerato la cosa, la stranezza che era effettivamente un Tony Stark nato come angelo, trasformatosi in umano e comunque così profondamente ferito da aver bisogno di un reattore a tenerlo in vita.  
"Mi chiedo con cosa abbia pagato Steve." Mormorò lentamente Nick, nonostante sapesse che non sarebbero stati affari suoi e che non sarebbe mai andato a chiedere a quello che aveva considerato per anni un suo amico cosa avesse pagato per poter avere la vita che aveva.  
"Probabilmente col suo buonsenso." Clint sbuffò già tornando ad occuparsi delle sue frecce.

Una cosa che Nick non si sarebbe mai aspettato era quanto Clint fosse bravo a maneggiare arco e frecce, effettivamente il miglior cecchino che avessero mai avuto allo S.H.I.E.L.D. anche quando era costretto ad usare un fucile al posto della sua arma preferita.  
Clint gli aveva confessato una sera di aver usato arco e frecce da millenni, molto prima che gli venisse chiesto di seguire Nick per assicurarsi che nessuno con cattive intenzioni gli mettesse appresso e gli rovinasse la vita, rovinandola così a milioni di persone nel mondo di conseguenza.  
Nick si fermò un attimo a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se effettivamente non avesse avuto accanto a sé qualcuno che lo aiutasse a superare i suoi momenti più bui ma come sarebbe stato se fosse stato come quelli che aveva visti venir seguiti da demoni soddisfatti.  
Più passavano i giorni e le settimane e più Clint sembrava integrarsi bene non solo dentro lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ma anche all'interno degli Avengers. Il database segnalava che Clint aveva fatto numerose missioni di successo, quasi quante Natasha che era stata lì molto più a lungo di lui, e questo spiegava in effetti come potesse avere senso ad un occhio esterno vederlo spesso in compagnia del direttore. Loro due sapevano che non era che una memoria fittizia, ma Nick scoprì che l'angelo era effettivamente un eccezionale agente sul campo, per quanto Clint mettesse il broncio ogni volta che Nick lo informava che avrebbe dovuto lavorare lontano da lui.  
Nick avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non era segretamente felice che Clint gradisse così tanto la sua compagnia dopo tanto tempo passato ad essere schivato da quasi chiunque si ritrovasse di fronte.  
La passione per la tv che l'angelo aveva dimostrato nel tempo non diminuì solo perché non era più immortale e Nick scoprì che se lo lasciava a se stesso Clint avrebbe dimenticato di dormire come un normale essere umano, passando invece trentasei ore consecutive a guardare il canale dei cartoni animati, gli occhi sempre più rossi e il divano attorno a lui cosparso di piccole briciole.  
In qualche modo era un po' come condividere la stanza con un ragazzino troppo cresciuto ma molto affettuoso che ancora doveva imparare ad usare correttamente un microonde e non aveva alcun istinto di sopravvivenza formato negli anni che gli dicesse di non afferrare a mani nude le pentole bollenti o di coprirsi meglio prima di uscire fuori di casa sotto la neve.  
D'altra parte era l'esperienza migliore che Nick avesse vissuto in vita sua, finalmente in grado di condividere i suoi spazi con qualcuno di tangibile che di tanto in tanto si voltasse a cercare un contatto fisico con lui o anche solo uno sguardo, qualcuno che amasse baciarlo e stringerlo, che fosse più che felice di seguirlo a letto anche solo per dormire abbracciati dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro. Finalmente si sentiva completo, amato come non aveva mai davvero osato sperare.  
Le settimane con Clint nella sua vita come umano diventarono lentamente mesi e Nick era felice di vedere che l'entusiasmo non sembrava affievolire, né l'affetto che provavano l'uno per l'altro.  
Vivevano insieme nella piccola stanza che Nick aveva scelto per sé nei dormitori dello S.H.I.E.L.D. anni prima ormai da due mesi quando Clint chiese perché non accettassero l'invito di Tony di trasferirsi alla sua Torre insieme agli altri Avengers.  
Nick si fermò a pensarci, sorpreso non solo all'idea che Clint avesse preso in considerazione di andare ad abitare altrove, ma anche perché non aveva mai considerato lui stesso la possibilità che quando Tony aveva detto di avere tutto lo spazio del mondo e di avere un piano per ciascun Avengers che fosse compreso anche Clint e che l'altro avesse preso per assunto che perciò l'invito sarebbe stato esteso anche a Nick.  
"Credo di preferire avere un po' di privacy." Ammise. "Non che qui in dormitorio ce ne sia chissà quanta, ma almeno è un posto che nessuno mi può togliere."  
Clint tacque ma si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, prendendogli una mano e stringendola piano.  
"Pensavo ti piacesse quando avevi il tuo appartamento."  
"Mi piaceva. Lo preferivo di gran lunga allo stare qui. Ma ho problemi a fidarmi ancora della gente e mettere casa mia nel palazzo di proprietà di Tony mi sembra un salto un po' troppo alto da fare di colpo. Da una parte perché starebbe poi a lui decidere se noi possiamo tenere il posto che chiamiamo casa, dall'altra perché al contrario che con l'appartamento dove stavo da solo se venissi attaccato non metterei in pericolo gli altri."  
Clint tacque per qualche secondo, accarezzandogli la mano, e dopo averci pensato tornò a guardarlo in viso.  
"Vuoi cercare un appartamento per noi due fuori da qui? Sono abbastanza sicuro di permettermelo ora che apparentemente ho un conto in banca e uno stipendio accumulato in dieci anni che non ho mai toccato." Sbuffò un sorriso.  
Nick non seppe cosa dire per un momento, guardando meravigliato l'angelo che seduto accanto a lui gli dimostrava ancora una volta di voler continuare a stare al suo fianco, implicitamente promettendo di restarci ancora a lungo.  
Annuì lentamente, senza ancora riuscire a parlare, e sollevò la mano di Clint per baciare le sue dita.  
Clint gli sorrise più dolcemente, sporgendosi verso di lui per spingere la fronte contro la sua. "Mi piaceva vivere da solo con te."  
Nick sbuffò un sorriso, prendendo un respiro profondo. "Ora sarà anche meglio visto che potremo davvero abitare insieme."

Si trasferirono entro una settimana, comprando un appartamento all'ultimo piano di un palazzo più ampio di qualunque abitazione Nick avesse mai avuto in vita sua, deciso a dare a Clint la miglior vita possibile al suo fianco, e dopo appena due settimane decisero di fare un upgrade di tutti i sistemi antincendio già presenti quando Clint iniziò a cimentarsi in cucina.  
Il giorno in cui Clint fece i suoi primi pancakes completamente edibili fu causa di grande celebrazione che li portò in effetti a mangiare fuori. Clint accettò di uscire a cena fuori solo perché aveva scoperto di amare la pizza, e non tanto perché avesse accettato la parola di Nick che non fosse un modo di scherzare sulle sue capacità di cuoco.  
Clint era a metà della propria pizza quando gli venne un'improvvisa illuminazione e indicò Nick con la propria fetta, la bocca troppo piena perché Nick potesse davvero capire cosa mugugnava.  
"Ho appena pensato ad un lato positivo dell'avere una casa nostra al posto che stare in dormitorio o dividere casa con gli altri ragazzi."  
"Quale?" Chiese Nick interessato sebbene concentrato perlopiù sulla propria pizza per la verità.  
"Possiamo fare sesso dove vogliamo, anche in cucina." Clint annuì, senza nemmeno considerare la possibilità di dover abbassare la voce quando affrontava certi argomenti in pubblico, ignaro degli sguardi oltraggiati che le sue parole gli meritarono dagli astanti.  
Nick al contrario non si voltò subito a guardarlo, lo sguardo che si faceva vacuo mentre riusciva a pitturarsi perfettamente tutto d'un tratto se stesso spingere l'angelo contro il tavolo della cucina e spogliarlo di fretta. Cercò di fermare in quel punto la fantasia per non dare spettacolo in pubblico. Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di stare calmo, e sollevò lo sguardo sull'angelo pacificamente intento e riempirsi la bocca di quante più patatine fritte poteva.  
"Forse potremmo portare le pizze a casa." Provò a proporre.  
"Perché?" Clint chiese con la bocca piena, guardandolo con la fronte aggrottata.  
"Perché abbiamo lì una cucina." Fu tutta la risposta che riuscì a formulare Nick senza rischiare di scendere in dettagli che non avrebbero reso felice nessuno dei presenti.  
Il viso di Clint si illuminò presto a capire cosa gli passasse nella mente e subito annuì, rivolgendogli un gran sorriso non appena ebbe mandato giù.  
"Sì, dobbiamo tornare subito. Appena finiamo." Aggiunse dopo, tornando a mangiare la propria pizza.  
Nick rimase bloccato a guardarlo, sconvolto dal fatto che sì aveva accettato di fare ciò che Nick voleva, ma allo stesso tempo continuava comunque a fare ciò che gli pareva e piaceva.  
Prima di rendersene conto si ritrovò a ridere, guardando l'uomo davanti a sé quasi con meraviglia. Clint sollevò uno sguardo divertito su di lui, impegnato a masticare, e Nick allungò la mano libera verso la sua, accarezzandogli piano le dita.  
"Ti amo." Mormorò piano, senza nemmeno tentare di sopprimere il proprio sorriso.

Nick aspettò giusto che la porta dell'ingresso fosse richiusa dietro di loro prima di cercare immediatamente un bacio da Clint, più che felice di avere davvero la possibilità di poterlo iniziare a spogliare già solo nell'andito come non avevano mai potuto fare finché avevano convissuto nei dormitori dello S.H.I.E.L.D..  
"Davvero vuoi andare in cucina?" Nick chiese tra i baci, lasciando cadere a terra la giacca di Clint e iniziando a sollevargli la maglietta per levargli anche quella.  
Clint tirò fuori un verso, sollevando le braccia per venirgli incontro prima di iniziare direttamente a sbottonare i pantaloni di Nick, senza preoccuparsi nemmeno di togliergli lo spolverino dalle spalle.  
"Sinceramente la prima superficie disponibile va bene..." Ammise impaziente di avere Nick ora che erano entrambi pronti a farlo senza nemmeno arrivare fino alla camera da letto.  
Cercarono di liberarsi in fretta dei vestiti, Nick che spingeva piano Clint verso il divano senza separarsi mai a lungo dalle sue labbra.  
"Lubrificante." Fu l'unica cosa che mormorò Clint, l'unico motivo per cui esitò al pensiero di finire direttamente sul divano, ma Nick scosse la testa.  
"Non serve." Mormorò impaziente, guidando l'angelo a voltarsi e dargli la schiena. Si leccò le labbra ad avere davanti la schiena nuda di Clint. Lentamente passò la mano al centro della schiena, salendo dall'osso sacro verso il centro delle sue scapole.  
Clint mugolò piano, eccitato, e istintivamente aprì meglio le ali per lasciargli più spazio, lasciando che Nick lo premesse gentilmente in basso finché non si ritrovò piegato sullo schienale del divano, oscenamente esposto al suo uomo.  
Nick si leccò le labbra a quello spettacolo e portò la mano libera sulla propria erezione, masturbandosi lentamente per qualche secondo prima di abbassarsi dietro Clint, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento per essere all'altezza giusta per potersi sporgere a leccarlo.  
Clint gemette e lasciò ciondolare la testa, stringendo i cuscini del divano sotto le mani mentre allargava meglio le cosce per dare all'altro più spazio.  
Nick portò entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche sode e le allargò per potersi spingere a leccare meglio l'apertura dell'angelo, godendosi i gemiti e gli ansimi che sfuggivano alla creatura. Aspettò a malapena che Clint gli chiedesse di più per spingersi a penetrarlo con la lingua, eccitato al mezzo grido che gli riuscì a strappare muovendo la lingua improvvisamente fino in fondo.  
Clint iniziò presto a cercare di muovere il bacino incontro a lui, cercando di avere di più, e Nick invece di fermarlo spostò una mano tra le sue gambe, accarezzandogli i testicoli prima di muoversi oltre e stringere la sua erezione.  
I versi che tirava fuori Clint erano osceni e l'angelo non sembrava nemmeno accorgersi di quanto fosse vocale, perso nel piacere e nel tentativo di avere di più cercando di muovere il bacino tra la mano di Nick e la sua bocca.  
Nick notò con la coda dell'occhio come nell'eccitazione l'angelo avesse spalancato di più le ali, una reazione che aveva ormai capito avere ogni volta che iniziava ad avvicinarsi all'orgasmo.  
Iniziò a muovere la lingua più velocemente in lui, deciso a portarlo in fretta all'orgasmo, e spostò la mano libera ancora una volta sulla schiena dell'angelo, accarezzandolo lentamente sempre più su fino ad arrivare all'attaccatura di una delle sue ali.  
Clint restò senza fiato al suo tocco e gli bastò giusto che Nick strofinasse il pollice tra le piccole piume là all'attaccatura con la sua schiena per finire per riversarsi con un verso strangolato nella mano di Nick che ancora stringeva la sua erezione.  
Nick lo lasciò andare solo per dargli modo di riprendere fiato ma invece di andare a prendere il lubrificante si alzò in piedi per dedicarsi a baciargli la schiena, risalendo fino a lasciare un morso al centro delle scapole dell'angelo.  
Clint si abbandonò ad un lungo gemito e nemmeno si accorse di Nick che spingeva la propria erezione tra le sue cosce finché quello non gli batté piano su una coscia con una mano.  
"Stringi le cosce, bellezza..." Mormorò roco sulla sua pelle.  
Clint fu percorso da un brivido e si affrettò a fare come gli aveva chiesto.  
Nick gemette piano e gli strinse i fianchi, iniziando a muovere il bacino, scopandosi a quel modo le sue cosce, impaziente di arrivare oltre il limite lui stesso.  
"Voglio di più..." Clint gemette impaziente, voltandosi a guardarlo speranzoso da sopra la spalla.  
Nick ghignò e gli lasciò un altro morso su una spalla, possessivo. "Dopo, piccolo, appena abbiamo il lubrificante..." Promise, gemendo roco quando Clint strinse più forte le cosce per stimolarlo di più. Si mosse freneticamente tra le sue cosce, spingendosi contro i suoi testicoli e godendosi i piccoli gemiti che scappavano anche a Clint.  
Clint scosse la testa, impaziente di avere di più, e cercò di andargli incontro ad ogni spinta, volendo solo sentirlo venire per potersi poi preparare a prenderlo.  
"Dio, talvolta vorrei avere il culo dei demoni..." Borbottò col fiato corto.  
Nick sbuffò una mezza risata e gli assestò uno sculaccione. "Niente che non vada col tuo culo..."  
Clint sbuffò un sorriso e gli lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. "Loro almeno non hanno bisogno del lubrificante per essere pronti al sesso sempre." Spiegò, leccandosi le labbra quando Nick tornò a stringere le dita attorno alla sua erezione.  
Improvvisamente però Nick si fermò, stranito dall'informazione. "Come?"  
"Eh?"  
"Come fanno?"  
"Non lo so- credo lubrifichino naturalmente? Come le donne umane?" Clint si strinse nelle spalle, provando a spingere indietro il bacino per farlo riprendere a muoversi.  
Nick alzò un sopracciglio, considerando brevemente come sarebbe potuto essere molto più semplice fare sesso a quel modo.  
"E a voi niente?"  
Clint scrollò le spalle. "Gli angeli non hanno riflesso faringeo." Spiegò tranquillo come parlasse del meteo, e si voltò perplesso al verso strangolato che scappò a Nick.  
"Ora voglio la tua bocca. Ora." Nick disse deciso, scostandosi da lui impaziente.  
Clint ridacchiò, mettendosi meglio in piedi. "Come non l'avessi mai fatto?" Chiese, sorridendo a metà tra l'affettuoso e l'esasperato quando Nick lo prese per mano per tirarlo con sé in camera.  
"Non mi avevi mai detto che non avresti avuto problemi se mi fossi scopato la tua gola, Clint."

Clint si premurò di gemere piano mentre stringeva le labbra attorno al glande di Nick, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia mentre si dedicava a succhiarlo con calma.  
Nick gemette, apprezzando il calore della sua bocca, la stretta delle sue labbra, ma ormai impaziente di avere di più. Passò le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi e lentamente iniziò a spingerlo più in basso, gemendo roco man mano che la sua erezione scompariva nella bocca dell'angelo.  
"Così, bravo..." Annuì, pensando finalmente di usare la mano libera per liberarsi della benda, lasciandola ricadere accanto a sé sul materasso mentre osservava l'angelo con entrambi gli occhi.  
Clint abbozzò un sorriso attorno alla sua erezione e gli accarezzò le cosce, lasciando che Nick lo guidasse su per qualche centimetro prima che lo guidasse ancora una volta in basso finché Clint poté stringere le labbra attorno alla base del suo pene, i muscoli della gola rilassati per lasciare spazio al suo amante.  
Nick gemette più forte, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento prima di tornare a guardarlo, godendosi quella vista ancora qualche secondo. Iniziò a farlo muovere dapprima lentamente, poi più velocemente portando entrambe le mani attorno alla sua testa, i gemiti che gli sfuggivano più forti man mano che si perdeva nel piacere.  
Clint amava vederlo così e presto si ritrovò nuovamente eccitato. Lentamente iniziò a strofinare il bacino contro le lenzuola, cercando un minimo di sollievo mentre Nick prendeva con forza la sua bocca.  
Nick non ci mise molto a notarlo e per un momento il suo ritmo cedette, abbastanza da lasciargli il tempo di afferrare il lubrificante e passarglielo, eccitato.  
"Preparati..." Mormorò quasi senza fiato, e gli diede a malapena il tempo di ungersi le dita prima di riprendere a muoversi in lui.  
Clint chiuse gli occhi per un momento, eccitato, e spostò la mano dietro di sé per iniziare a prepararsi, impaziente di avere di più, di poter prendere Nick.  
Non ci volle molto perché Nick finisse per riversarsi nella sua gola con un lungo gemito dopo tutta l'eccitazione accumulata, stringendo appena di più la presa sui suoi capelli.  
Clint mugolò e continuò a succhiarlo anche quando Nick ebbe allentato la presa, limitandosi ad accarezzargli piano i capelli con gli occhi chiusi. Clint si risollevò sulla sua erezione ma ancora continuò a succhiare il suo glande mentre spingeva due dita in sé, mugolando di piacere nello sfiorare la propria prostata.  
Nick riaprì gli occhi a quel suono e abbozzò un sorriso, continuando ad accarezzarlo lentamente.  
"Così, piccolo..." Mormorò, sperando di poter essere presto nuovamente pronto a prenderlo.  
Clint aspettò a malapena di sentirlo ancora una volta duro per lasciare andare la sua erezione con un suono umido, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di ripulirsi il mento dalla saliva mentre già si spostava sull'uomo.  
Nick amava vederlo così impaziente di averlo, il cuore che correva ogni volta che aveva la riprova di piacergli così tanto, e sorrise nello stringere le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Clint gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso, le guance rosse mentre già iniziava ad abbassarsi sul pene di Nick che lui stesso teneva dritto.  
Gli sfuggì un gemito che giusto il glande era sparito in lui e Nick imprecò a bassa voce.  
"Piccolo, ti sei preparato?" Chiese senza fiato.  
"Poco..." Clint mugolò, nascondendo una smorfia di dolore e provando subito a scendere ancora di più. "Voglio ora." Mugugnò, fermandosi un momento prima di continuare a scendere.  
"Sei stretto da morire..." Nick gemette, a malapena riuscendo a stare fermo e non spingerglisi incontro.  
Clint nemmeno rispose, impegnato a respirare e cercare di abituarsi all'intrusione.  
Nick si mise a sedere per attirare l'angelo tra le proprie braccia, baciandolo sulle labbra per aiutarlo a distrarsi. Lentamente spostò le mani sulla sua schiena, tornando a stimolare i suoi punti deboli con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
Clint gemette roco non appena Nick ebbe raggiunto con le dita le sue ali e quando Nick iniziò a percorrere le sue ali con le punte delle dita, l'angelo non sembrò resistere più e si abbassò a prenderlo fino in fondo con un forte gemito.  
Nick gli lasciò un momento ma poi strinse l'attaccatura delle sue ali con entrambe le mani e iniziò così a guidarlo. Clint non sembrava nemmeno del tutto capace di pensare per l'eccitazione, gli occhi chiusi e la testa buttata all'indietro, il collo completamente esposto a Nick.  
L'uomo non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione e si dedicò a baciarlo e morderlo, marchiandolo come suo, possessivo.  
"Più forte..." Clint gemette stringendogli le spalle così forte da graffiarlo.  
Nick non si fermò nemmeno a chiedere a cosa si riferisse e iniziò a farlo muovere con più forza, spingendosi in lui quasi con violenza mentre lo mordeva abbastanza forte da essere sicuro che i segni sarebbero rimasti sulla sua pelle a lungo. Sperava intimamente sarebbero durati fino al giorno dopo quando tutti i suoi colleghi avrebbero visto che Clint aveva un partner che amava marchiarlo a letto.  
Il pensiero lo fece gemere e si spostò dal suo collo solo per dedicarsi a baciargli il petto, lasciando che Clint inarcasse la schiena per potersi dedicare a mordere e succhiare i suoi capezzoli, deciso a farlo impazzire.  
Presto Clint smise di pensare a niente che non fosse il sesso che stavano facendo, la loro stanza piena dei suoi gemiti di piacere, del nome di Nick che veniva ripetuto come una preghiera.  
Nick risalì coi propri baci fino a strofinare le labbra sulla sua linea della mascella, senza farlo rallentare nemmeno mentre gli mordeva piano il lobo dell'orecchio.  
"Vieni per me..." Mormorò roco.  
Clint si tese con un verso alla sua richiesta, stringendosi spasmodicamente attorno alla sua erezione mentre si riversava con forza tra loro.  
Nick non riuscì a reprimere un forte gemito, eccitato da morire a vedere che l'angelo continuava ad avere un debole per sentirglielo chiedere a quel modo, e lo tirò con forza in basso per potersi spingere completamente in lui.  
Clint lo abbracciò stretto e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla col fiato corto, cercando di riprendersi mentre poteva sentire Nick raggiungere l'orgasmo in lui.  
"Ti amo..." Mormorò ancora senza fiato, e sorrise a sentire Nick ricambiare l'abbraccio.  
"Ti amo, angioletto..."

Nick sospirò soddisfatto e si accese il sigaro, accarezzando lentamente i capelli biondi dell'angelo steso contro il suo fianco, ancora sudato per il sesso.  
"Cosa succede se un angelo finisce a fare sesso con un demone?" Chiese curioso dopo una manciata di secondi.  
Clint alzò la testa dalla sua spalla, la fronte aggrottata. "In che senso?"  
"Beh, suppongo possa essere successo in millenni? Ho iniziato a scoprire oggi che la vostra fisionomia è un tantino diversa dalla nostra, ali e corna a parte, perciò stavo pensando... che succede se fate sesso tra voi?"  
Clint si strinse nelle spalle, senza sapere bene come rispondere. "Stessa cosa che succede con gli umani suppongo. Orgasmo, gravidanza se si fa sesso senza protezioni, siamo abbastanza uguali agli umani su quello credo."  
Nick però smise di fumare e si voltò a guardarlo meglio. "Potete restare incinti se fate sesso con un demone?"  
Fu il turno di Clint però di guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato. "Possiamo restare incinti punto se facciamo sesso senza protezione, Nick. Non è che dipende da se l'altro è buono o cattivo." Sbuffò una mezza risata, tornando ad appoggiarsi a lui, ignorando come Nick fissasse a quel punto il soffitto senza nemmeno vederlo.  
"Clint?" L'uomo mormorò dopo una lunga pausa, tanto che l'angelo era stato ormai sul punto di addormentarsi.  
"Mm?"  
"Puoi restare incinto?"  
Clint sospirò e nemmeno riaprì gli occhi. "E cosa ho detto?"  
"Clint."  
"Cosa?" Sospirò esasperato, riaprendo gli occhi e scoprendo solo allora l'espressione carica d'ansia sul viso del compagno.  
"Noi non abbiamo mai usato protezioni."  
"Già." Clint ridacchiò piano, spostando una gamba sopra le sue e tornando a chiudere gli occhi.

Tra tutte le persone al mondo a cui chiedere consiglio in un momento di crisi personale Nick non avrebbe mai pensato a Tony Stark fino a dodici ore prima, e ancora meno prima di scoprire che condivideva la natura con l'angelo di cui si era innamorato anni fa.  
Ancora quasi non riusciva a credere di essere andato alla Torre degli Avengers per parlare con Tony di qualcosa che esulava il lavoro e invece aveva tutto a che vedere con la sua sfera privata, proprio lui che teneva alla sua privacy come ad una delle cose più preziose.  
Prese un respiro profondo e mise piede fuori dall'ascensore, in qualche modo rassicurato giusto un pelo a trovare che Tony non era solo ma in compagnia di Steve.  
"Direttore." Lo apostrofò Tony, sorpreso che per l'ennesima volta il suo computer non lo avvertisse dell'arrivo dell'uomo.  
Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo e aggrottò la fronte, apparentemente notando come Nick fosse in difficoltà.  
"Tutto bene, Nick?"  
"Sì, tutto bene." Fece un vago gesto con una mano, fermandosi a guardarli. "Sono venuto perché c'è una cosa che vorrei chiedervi e non mi sembrava il caso di parlarne per telefono."  
Tony diede pochi semplici comandi sul proprio cellulare prima di tornare a guardarlo. "Ci siamo solo noi tre al momento in questo piano." Lo informò serio.  
Nick apprezzò nonostante immaginasse che Tony avrebbe forse riso una volta sentito il suo problema. Si schiarì la voce e prese posto sul divano di fronte a quello dove sedeva Steve.  
"C'è una cosa che vorrei sapere su di voi. Voi angeli voglio dire."  
"Clint sta bene?" Chiese Steve senza accennare a rilassarsi.  
"Sì. Credo." Aggiunse poi, stringendo appena le labbra. "Mi ha detto che è possibile gli angeli rimangano incinti se-"  
Venne interrotto bruscamente da entrambi gli angeli, stranamente entrambi ghignanti e improvvisamente alquanto divertiti dalla situazione.  
"Hai messo incinto Clint?"  
"No- non lo so!" Si tirò appena indietro, guardandoli accigliato, e strinse ancora le labbra. "Non è divertente." Li rimproverò quando quelli scoppiarono in risatine. "Cosa c'è di divertente quando uno nemmeno ti dice che può restare incinto e apparentemente nemmeno ci sta a pensare tanto prima di finire a fare sesso senza usare protezioni e non si sa nemmeno come si potrebbe capire se è incinto o meno? E se poi si rende conto che è incinto e che sono davvero miei come farà a tornare indietro?" Fece una smorfia, sperando loro non trovassero anche quello divertente, ma con sua grande sorpresa entrambi si erano fatti più seri alle sue parole.  
"Penso che dovresti parlarne con lui, Nick." Provò a consigliargli Steve.  
"Non penso che Clint avrebbe fatto tutto questo senza pensare alle conseguenze. Non dopo - quanti millenni ad evitare di avere figli facendo sesso col primo che capitava?" Gli fece notare Tony alzando le sopracciglia.  
Nick tacque, sentendo in qualche modo che avevano ragione ma senza riuscire a capire come Clint avesse potuto davvero considerare l'opzione di fare bambini insieme a lui e aver deciso che ne valeva la pena, che poteva essere una buona idea.  
"Perciò può restare incinto?" Chiese tanto per assicurarsene.  
"Ovvio. Come tutti gli angeli." Alzò le spalle Tony.

Parlare con gli altri angeli aveva risolto alcuni dubbi di Nick, ma ancora non riusciva a credere che Clint avesse fatto sesso senza protezioni con lui senza considerare attentamente la possibilità di avere poi dei figli. Non sarebbe certo stato il primo o l'ultimo al mondo a fare sesso e rendersi conto delle conseguenze solo dopo che la pancia iniziava a gonfiarsi.

Nick si sorprese non poco a rientrare a casa e trovare che invece Clint non c'era. Il suo giubbotto era ancora appesa vicino alla porta, la tv ancora accesa nel salotto, ma dell'angelo nessuna traccia.  
Nick non avrebbe potuto spiegare perché avesse deciso di richiudere la porta e salire le scale che portavano fino al tetto, spronato forse dall'istinto e dalla consapevolezza di quanto all'altro piacessero gli spazi aperti, la possibilità di guardare il mondo da un'altra prospettiva.  
Si bloccò sull'ultimo scalino rilassandosi istintivamente a sentire la voce di Clint e avere la certezza che non fosse fuggito.  
Clint sedeva sul parapetto del grattacielo, i piedi penzolanti nel vuoto e la testa inclinata all'indietro, gli occhi fissi sul cielo sopra di loro che lentamente si scuriva e lasciava vedere le prime stelle.  
Sarebbe stata una visione meravigliosa anche senza le ali candide dell'angelo completamente spiegate dietro la sua schiena, né la sua voce pura che si alzava nell'aria mentre l'angelo cantava con tutto il proprio cuore.  
Nick non osò avvicinarsi di più, quasi temendo che a vederlo smettesse di cantare, e chiuse l'occhio per un momento per concentrarsi sulle parole a lui sconosciute che formavano la canzone che Clint donava al mondo.  
Si chiese distrattamente se avrebbe potuto riconoscere quel che diceva se avesse frequentato più spesso in chiesa, se avesse avuto una conoscenza più profonda degli inni religiosi, ma anche il pensiero venne spazzato via.  
Clint cantava come se stesse dichiarando il proprio amore a qualcuno, come se le sue parole potessero salvare un'anima o riparare un cuore spezzato, e senza accorgersene Nick si ritrovò ad avvicinarsi a lui.  
Clint si voltò appena verso di lui, senza neppure smettere di cantare o fare una pausa, oscillando appena la testa mentre un sorriso si apriva sulle sue labbra attorno alle parole che sfuggivano dalla sua anima stessa.  
Improvvisamente Nick smise di chiedersi se potesse esserci un Dio sopra di loro perché non era possibile qualcosa di tanto perfetto fosse stato creato da meno che un'esistenza superiore. E se anche continuava a chiedersi se veramente Clint poteva desiderare avere una famiglia con lui, seppe senza ombra di dubbio che se Clint glielo avesse chiesto lui non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutarglielo.

Clint allungò una mano verso di lui sul terminare della propria canzone, e Nick la prese con la propria, sollevandola al viso per baciare le dita dell'angelo, e ne ebbe in cambio una carezza gentile.  
"Volevo parlarti." Mormorò quando Clint concluse il suo canto e si alzò dal parapetto per avvicinarglisi di più.  
Era un momento così perfetto, con le stelle sopra le loro teste e quel canto celestiale che ancora sembrava librarsi attorno a loro, che Nick ebbe paura di spezzarlo.  
"Ho bisogno di sapere se hai considerato le conseguenze quando hai iniziato a fare sesso con me senza protezioni. Se l'hai fatto perché desideri o almeno ti andrebbe bene avere una famiglia con me, o se non hai mai considerato la possibilità." Deglutì, accarezzandogli le dita come se potesse impedirgli di rifiutarlo.  
Clint lo guardò perplesso, ricambiando la carezza istintivamente.  
"Tu non vuoi avere figli?"  
Nick sgranò l'occhio a quella domanda inaspettata. "Io? Sì, io- con te sì." Sbuffò un sorriso, sollevando la sua mano per baciargli le dita. "Ma non potrei mai chiederlo a te. Lo so che non sono esattamente la persona migliore con cui intrattenere una relazione o fare un simile passo e non potrei mai nemmeno rischiare di farti pensare che sia un passo obbligato per te per stare con me."  
Clint sbuffò e gli prese il viso tra le mani, facendogli abbassare la testa per baciargli la fronte. "Quante stupidaggini. Pensi di starmi obbligando a qualcosa? Davvero? Credi davvero che io non abbia considerato le conseguenze prima di venire a letto con te?" Ridacchiò piano.  
Nick alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso e alquanto incredulo. "E tu eri sicuro di voler correre quel pericolo con me?"  
Clint sospirò in modo incredibilmente drammatico, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Pensi che abbia lasciato la mia vita precedente per prendere una forma umana solo perché mi piaci un po'? L'ho fatto per passare la vita con te, smetti con queste stupidaggini da - ma io non me lo merito e lo so - va bene?"  
Nick tacque, scosso a capire per la prima volta veramente quanto profondamente Clint intendesse le parole "passare la vita con te", come le avesse intese ogni volta che le aveva pronunciate.  
"Vuoi sposarmi?" Chiese di getto senza fermarsi nemmeno a pensarci, solo per pentirsene un secondo esatto dopo, quando si rese conto di non avergli preso un anello con cui corredare la proposta di matrimonio, qualcosa di abbastanza bello e costoso da essere all'altezza del suo angelo.  
Ma Clint lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, sorpreso, senza proferire parola per dieci secondi buoni prima di scoppiare a ridere felice, le sue mani stringendo quelle di Nick.  
"Sì!"  
Nick non pensava che sarebbe mai potuto essere così felice come in quel momento, perlomeno dopo lo shock iniziale di avergli davvero sentito dire di sì, e presto si ritrovò a ridere anche lui, l’emozione che rischiava di soffocarlo quando Clint si gettò a stringerlo forte tra le proprie braccia.  
“Lo voglio, Nick!” Clint rise felice, le sue ali spalancate per la gioia e le piume che sembravano catturare gli ultimi raggi del sole e le prime luci delle stelle.  
Nick chiuse gli occhi, stringendolo a sé con forza, e per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita seppe che niente sarebbe più stato più bello di quel momento che stava vivendo.


End file.
